


Glasses and an Empty Kitchen

by meowmewpurr



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Glasses, Insecurity, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowmewpurr/pseuds/meowmewpurr
Summary: Clint wears glasses and Steve finds it super adorable (and hot shhh)





	

  Clint grimaced as he held his glasses in his hand, cursing himself for losing his contacts. He put them on, looking into his mirror and sighing. Not only did he have hearing problems, but he had issues with his sight as well. He just couldn't win. Hopefully, he thought as he walked out of his room and into the rest of Stark Tower, no one would make fun of him too much.

  The tower was quiet, only a few stirring sounds picked up here and there by his hearing aids. Clint wondered into the kitchen, hoping to find something for a late dinner. Clint rolled his eyes as he opened empty cabinets and vacant refrigerators. 

 "Does anyone ever go to the grocery store in this place?!" Clint shouted. He heard a chuckle behind him, and his ears twitched. He turned around to face the person, and the chuckling abruptly stopped.   
 

  There, standing with wide eyes was Steve. Clint scowled as Steve's eyes roamed his face. "Did you want something?" The archer snapped, his insecurity setting in even deeper than before. Steve swallowed.  
 

 "Just um, just looking for some dinner..." He answered, his eyes glued to Clint's. Clint rolled his eyes.

 "Good luck with that. There's not a damn crumb in this place."   
 

  Steve hummed, walking over to the freezer. Clint looked over in the opposite direction and blushed, adjusting his glasses.   
 

  Steve kept his sight on Clint even as he was walking. He couldn't help it. Those electrifying eyes framed perfectly behind intelligent, sharp lenses. The scathing remarks instantly followed by a blush, the archer's nimble fingers pressing-

_**Thump!**_  
 

 Clint jerked his head towards the sound. He looked down to see Steve on the floor in front of the freezer, looking surprised.   
 

  He burst out laughing. The super soldier, knocked down by a stationary kitchen appliance. Steve looked up, a blush spreading across his features. Clint, his laughter calmed to a chuckle, gripped his hand and pulled him up.   
 

  The two looked deeply into each other's eyes, their faces warming. Steve giggled softly and leaned his forehead down against Clint's. The bridge of Steve's nose bumped against Clint's glasses and archer's blush deepened.  
 

 "I really like your new glasses." He said shyly.

 "They're not really new...I lost my contacts..." Clint murmured, distracted by how close Steve was. The soldier smiled.  
 

 "Well then, I'm glad you lost them."  
 

  Clint smiled back, and, heart racing, leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Steve's mouth. The soldier eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly as he looked into Clint's eyes past very...handsome glasses. Clint smiled again softly as he trailed his fingertips down Steve's arm.

 "How about we get dinner somewhere, together?" He asked, cocking a brow in a flirty manner. Steve stumbled over his next words.  
 

 "S-sure." The soldier cleared his throat. "I would like that." Clint smirked and grasped his hand, tugging him towards the door of the kitchen.   
 

  Steve smiled, giddy and allowing Clint to pull him away. He was also happy, and not very surprised, to see a set of contacts in the trash a few weeks later.


End file.
